R RATED MARY POPPINS / REVERSE RATINGS
R RATED MARY POPPINS | REVERSE RATINGS is the eighth episode of the FBE series Reverse Ratings. In this episode the movie Mary Poppins is re-imagined as an R rated movie. Plot Mr. Banks is happy because his children, Jane and Michael are getting along with their new nanny. Unfortunately a cannon ball crashes through the wall from their insane sea captain neighbour killing the nanny leading to Mr. Banks' search for a new nanny. Jane and Michael come to Mr. Banks with a description of their perfect new nanny. Mr. Banks disregards their requests as he sees it as his job to find them a new nanny. A line of applicants waits outside his house ready to be interviewed. Mary Poppins flies to the Banks' house on her umbrella. She lands on the doorstep informing the waiting nannies that the position has been filled before summoning a storm to kill off the other nannies. She rings the doorbell and informs Mr. Banks that she will be filling the position. She then goes upstairs to introduce herself to the children by ****ing her way up the banister. Mary tells the children that her room needs to be brightened up. She pulls out a mirror from her bag and, while she distracts the children, snorts a line of cocaine from the mirror. She then announces it is time to do some cleaning. Mary tries to encourage the children to clean their room and takes a drink of rum punch and then passes out because of it. She wakes up and assumes her singing helped to clean the room. Mary is informed by Jane that she actually passed out for two days and her and Michael had cleaned it. The children and Mary go outside for a walk in the park. Michael is scared because the park is where drug dealers hang out. Mary reassures him by saying they are going to meet an old friend of hers, Bert. Mary sends the kids off to feed the birds with a homeless woman while she buys drugs from Bert. The children return from feeding the birds and Michael reveals the birds ate his fingers. They find Mary taking drugs and she announces that they are going to jump into some chalk drawings. She starts to dance with penguins and sings a song but is revealed that Mary is actually just flopping around on the ground high on drugs. Bert informs the children that she'll be like that for a couple of hours. Mary and the children return to the house singing. Jane says that she has never had so much fun but calls Mary "Father" before correcting herself. Mary is confused and asks why she called her father. Mary looks in the mirror and sees that she is actually Mr. Banks dressed up as a nanny. Michael tells him that he has been pretending to be Mary Poppins ever since he was fired from the bank because of his drug addiction and since his wife had gone in an attempt to bring the family together again. Mr. Banks doesn't remember any of this and asks them where their mother is. Michael informs him that she's "having a tea party on the ceiling forever and ever". Mr. Banks looks up to see his wife hanging from the ceiling. Mr. Banks starts to panic and tries to work out what's happening. Michael tells him that he is bringing the family together and asks Mary Poppins if she will leave like their mother. Mr. Banks, as Mary Poppins, says "of course not" and they all go out to fly a kite, cementing Mr. Banks' perception that he is Mary Poppins. Cast *Mary Poppins - Anna Brisbin *Bert - Steve Zaragoza *Mr. Banks - Steve Zaragoza *Michael - Steve Zaragoza *Jane - Amanda Rae Troisi Crew *Executive Producer/Director - Benny Fine *Executive Producer - Rafi Fine *VP of Production - Nick Bergthold *Producer - Ben M. Waller *Producer - Ashim Ahuja *Producer - JP Quicquaro *Writer - Ben Siemon *Director of Production - Drew Roder *Director of Post Production - Adam Speas *Post Production Supervisor - David Valbuena *Studio Technician - Josh Hilton *Editor - Dominic Rolandelli *Sound edit and mix - Steve Oliver *Animation By - Octopie Studios Trivia *The main characters are based on the characters of the same name from the Disney film Mary Poppins: Mary Poppins, Bert, Mr. Banks, Jane and Michael *In the original film, Mary Poppins also drinks rum punch in front of the children. Category:Reverse Ratings Category:Reverse Ratings Episodes Category:Episodes Category:FBE Channel Category:Produced by Benny Fine Category:Produced by Rafi Fine Category:Produced by Ben Waller Category:Produced by Ashim Ahuja Category:Produced by JP Quicquaro Category:Edited by Dominic Rolandelli